


A Litany of Why

by ropememory



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Community: inception_kink, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-16
Updated: 2011-09-16
Packaged: 2017-10-23 18:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ropememory/pseuds/ropememory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <a href="http://inception-kink.livejournal.com/11005.html?thread=23172861#t23172861">this prompt</a> at inception_kink</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Litany of Why

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://inception-kink.livejournal.com/11005.html?thread=23172861#t23172861) at inception_kink

Saito thinks he knows what this meeting is about. The break up of Fischer-Morrow has halted, after months of pieces being sold off every few weeks. And now Robert Fischer is sitting across from him in the conference room at Proclus Global.

“I see your company has been doing well,” Robert says. It’s not angry or bitter or any of the emotions Saito thought he would hear in Robert’s voice. It’s even, spoken like a fact. It _is_ fact; Saito’s been doing quite well now that a decent portion of Fischer-Morrow is his, now that smaller companies have gotten a chance to own what the former energy empire once had. “But, I suppose that’s to be expected.”

Saito gives Robert a half-nod. He hasn’t said much beyond the obligatory greetings. Most of the meeting has been spent in silence, both of them working through drinks while waiting for the other to crack, to show their hand. Saito has more experience with boardroom negotiations, with staring down your opponent until they give into your terms. He doesn’t expect to lose this one.

It takes until Robert’s almost finished with his drink for him to speak again. “So, Inception.” It’s more contemplative than his previous statement, still not hinting at any anger.

Saito isn’t sure what to say, isn’t sure what Robert _expects_ him to say. He goes with “I’m sorry.” He could add _I don’t know what you’re talking about,_ but he wants to know why Robert’s coming to him now, wants to know how Robert found out, and neither of those are going to happen if he’s going to deny it.

“Not _fucking_ good enough,” Robert says. And now he’s angry, his voice and tone and the inflection all coming together to show just how controlled his earlier statements were.

Saito thinks he might have underestimated how capable Robert is of the carefully cultivated veil of indifference for negotiating, thinks he should have payed more attention to the details behind the sale of most of Fischer-Morrow. He doesn’t like when he underestimates his opponents, doesn’t like when they’ve caught him off guard.

“I won’t grovel,” Saito says.

“I imagine you’re not sorry, either,” Robert replies. The anger is mostly gone, the calm veneer back in place.

“Did you expect me to be?” Saito asks. He thinks of cats, wonders what number life he’s on.

Robert shakes his head, laughs. “It’s all just business to you. I shouldn’t expect more than concern for the bottom line.”

“But you do,” Saito says.

Robert doesn’t respond to that, just focuses on the empty drink in his hand. “I won’t be selling off any more of Fischer-Morrow.”

Saito wants to ask why. Why now? Why tell him? Why does Robert expect _more_? He doesn’t, because it doesn’t matter, because Robert probably won’t tell him.

“I won’t report you, either,” Robert continues. “I can’t, anyway. No one would believe it.” He sounds bitter, looks bitter, if the quirk of his mouth is anything to go on.

“Is there something you wanted?” Saito asks.

Robert looks up at him, then. He looks like he’s calculating, looks like he’s trying to decide how he wants to answer. “I want you to mean it,” he finally replies.

Saito can’t give Robert that, even if he wants to. He thinks Robert knows that, too.

“Maybe I’m asking too much,” Robert says when Saito stays quiet. “Have a good evening.” Robert’s standing and walking out the door before Saito has a chance to respond.

All Saito can think is a litany of “Why?”


End file.
